


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by NathyLoussop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Evil Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Miraculous Team, New Miraculous Holders, Other, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathyLoussop/pseuds/NathyLoussop
Summary: Hawk Moth was defeated.Adrien was forced to face his father for the good of Paris and now, alone in the mansion, is overcome by a strong sadness that consumes it slowly.Being overwhelmed by nightmares and troubled thoughts, he decides to do the only thing he thinks is right: bring his family back.





	1. Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a english speaker and made this story with Translator help, so if you see any mistake pls notice me.  
> I'm also not very good at dialogues, because the way they are written in Portuguese is different from English.
> 
> History inspired by this video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSfHvjeAyIk

The glass in the huge vaulted window was broken from the outside. Amid the shards of various sizes scattered across the black floor, Ladybug and Chat Noir made their landing. As soon as they recovered, they came face-to-face with Hawk Moth.

The man didn't seem surprised to see them, in fact, he seemed to be expecting them. Leaning on his cane at a distance from the heroes, he seemed to have a victorious smile on his face.

The cloud of butterflies above them was uneasy, none of the insects dared to step out of the created hole.

"I feel a torment forming in front of me" Hawk Moth commented casually. "You should not appear here in fear, children... I think you should know that I might as well use it against you."

"My only fear is that you escapes again just as has done so many times" Ladybug assumed a heroic pose, rolling her yo-yo on the side of her body. "But we guarantee that all mansion is surrounded, will not escape this time, right Minou?" She glanced over at his partner.

Chat Noir just nodded and assumed a pose similar to hers, stretching his baton and preparing for what was to come. It was no secret that such energy that the villain felt came from him, anyone could tell by his expression and that was what worried the ladybug. She had faced her Akumatized partner before and now she feared it would happen again.

"You do not have to do this if you do not want to" She murmured, hoping she would not be heard by her opponent.

"I want ..." The answer was almost inaudible.

They exchanged a brief glance and made their way toward the man, taking a few steps in a jumper to make an air strike. Ladybug threw her yo-yo as Chat advanced to strike him with the baton.

The cat just remembers to be approaching Hawk Moth as if in slow motion. The cane was actually the sheath of a sword that had been drawn to hit him.

He remembered that he had not been hit, had not bled, but had not deviated from the blow either.

He knew that everything had gone black, and only the red and blue lights of a siren had taken over his mind.

Ladybug's voice echoed dimly, as if he were submerged in the depths of an ocean, tirelessly calling out his civil name.

Then the silence took over. Brief seconds that seemed like eternity, only for a single, clear voice to scream a name that seemed to be at the foot of his ear.

"Emilie!"

 

* * *

 

Adrien stood up with a cry, calling desperately for his father, stretching his arm forward hoping to grab something that only existed in his dreams. He was wet with sweat and many drops could be visible, dripping from his chin or running down the side of his face.

"Kid..." Said Plagg approaching, his voice calm and tender, unlike usual. "Staying here will not make you better"

He didn't respond, instead he tried to stand up. He had fallen asleep lying on the floor on his stomach and seemed to have to pull forces from within only to be able to support on his hands.

Moaning a little, seeming to feel pain, he was able to sit on his feet awkwardly. He wore both hands to his face, trying to dry it as best he could. He felt his eyes burn so badly had cried and it was hard to keep them open or to focus on something far away.

"Adrien..." Plagg leaned in closer. "You're in those clothes have almost two days kid, you need a shower."

"I'm fine, Plagg" His voice barely quit, his lips barely moving as he answered, he gaze fixed on a spot on the floor.

"You're a bad liar, you know that? Come on!" He flew away a little, threatening to retreat, hoping the boy would sketch some sign that he would follow him, but to no avail "Come on, Adrien... Let's go!"

Again the kwami was ignored. Adrien remained motionless until a gust of wind came in through the broken window, tossing the boy's shaggy strands against his face, only moving to face the Parisian twilight, still on the ground.

He got up slowly and walked a little staggering toward the window. He stepped on the remaining shards on the floor, created by him and his partner. The wind still pushed her hair back, showing clearing his green eyes. They no longer had their characteristic glow, now they were empty. He took both hands to the window glass, clinging to them and cutting off his skin.

Plagg approached silently, remaining floating at his side watching the same view as he wearer imagining what he might be observing, though he believed that nothing was his focus.

"Master..." A thin voice echoed through the room.

Adrien's eyes widened a little in surprise and he looked over his shoulder unconsciously pressing his hands over the glass. Nooroo's figure floated in the middle of his father's old lair with his hands clasped together and a look of regret.

Scraping his palms as he slid his hands over the sharp surface, he dropped them on the side of his body as he walked toward the little purple kwami.

Nooroo could not look away from the teenager. His clothes were beaten and a little torn, his thin body from lack of food, his eyes swollen and red.

Adrien stretched both shell-shaped hands close to his chest, the kwami didn't care about the blood that dripped from them or would get stuck in your body and snuggled a little in his palm. Plagg also appeared, finding a space to be able to be in the middle of the boy's fingers.

A smile seemed to be sketched on his face as he tugged the corner of his lips a little as he watched his two companions. He soon noticed how his hands were stained. Blood did not flow, but it dyed them with a bright red.

Red.

In two days Adrien learned to hate that color deeply. Red from the suit of his beloved who helped him defeat his own father. Nathalie's hair red that did everything to protect Gabriel and ended up drowning in his own blood in a red puddle.

The sight of the secretary and friend lying on the floor still tormented him a little, and the stain created on his sacrifice was still visible on the ground, since the place had not been clean since the battle.

He held his hands closer to his chest as he hugged the small creatures against it and began to walk still in his crooked way, seeming to fall at any moment.

He headed toward the den elevator, activating it and staring at the floor. He remained silent throughout the descent. The little creatures looked at each other without knowing what to say or say. Nooroo didn't dare, hoped that Plagg could manifest given the months he knew the boy, but the cat was the worst in words.

The sound of the standing elevator was heard and a dim light could be seen through his fingers. Adrien was walking toward the catwalk that led to his mother's coffin. As the footsteps were taken, the automatic lights rise, as if they revealed the way to Emilie.

He couldn't get the focus out from his mother's face, for the first time he seemed to be able to concentrate on something. He ignored his reflection on the glass top, trying to focus only on his mother.

Emilie was beautiful and crazy would be the one to say otherwise. Her hair was in a braid falling over her shoulder. A bouquet of white roses rested on her abdomen where her arms had been bent to make the allusion that she held the flowers.

Anyone who saw his serene expression would not believe his current situation. Would say that you are in a peaceful sleep. Which is another of your beautiful performances. The bewitched princess waiting for the kiss to wake her up.

Standing for long minutes watching his mother, Adrien couldn't remember the good times they had together. The lively dinners, the advice, the piano lessons. He remembered only sadness.

Sadness that took hold not only of his heart, but of his father's heart too. How he'd walked away and now, for some reason, understood the reason.

He was beginning to understand his compulsion to bring his wife back. How did it feel to discover that Hawk Moth was Gabriel Agreste.

The echo of the sirens echoed again in his mind.

Gabriel had fought with all his forces against the heroes, with and without his transformation while Adrien couldn't take off the uniform of Chat Noir, he fought against his own father without him knowing the truth and when the ambulance appeared to help him, no hesitated to leave Ladybug to accompany him.

Like Emilie, Gabriel was now in a coma. Even with all the devices and wires attached to his body, his father's calm expression would not leave his mind.

He looked again at the kwamis, realizing that they also appreciated the beauty of his mother. He could see the Butterfly's Miraculous in his fingers, as on that day sitting next to a hospital bed.

He shook his head, closing her eyes, trying to focus on the now. He looked back at his mother's face for a few seconds.

"Plagg..." His voice was rusty from his dry throat.

The black cat made a murmur showing that he was paying attention to him, looking at the boy without leaving his hands.

"Claws out..."

Nooroo was surprised. Seeing the friend being sucked into the white ring followed by the green energy of his transformation. He was no longer about Adrien's blood, but about the gloved hands of the cat-hero.

He stared into the boy's green eyes a little worried. It was the first time he had changed since the fight and he didn't believe it was for the right reason.


	2. Yor Mom For Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this fic every sunday and again, if you see any error don't be shy and tell me and I tried to leave the dialogues more in the "English format".

Marinette finished pouring the green tea into the small porcelain cups and before putting the teapot in his holder to keep the liquid warm, picked up the round tray and walked toward the center of the room.

Master Fu was sitting on one side of the low Oriental-style table, his back to the gramophone where the Miracle Box was hidden, when the girl put the tray on the table and handed him one of the cups, sitting facing he.

"Again... Sorry to bother you, Master Fu" She said, taking a cup from her.

"You've made me late visits, Marinette, there's nothing to worry about" He said as he finished his first sip "That's not what you're worried about now, isn't it?

Marinette sighed resting her cup on the table and resting her hands on her thighs, trying to put ideas in place as she watched the Guardian.

"It's... Adrien... I don't think he knows how to deal with it. I haven't seen him since Hawk Moth... I mean... Gabriel Agreste... No... I mean, his father was defeated" She shook her head with every denial.

"This news has indeed shocked everyone" He murmured.

"I don't know how he managed to face it" She said mildly "When he went to the hospital ... It was the last time we talked. I tried to call, I went to visit him..." She sighed in dismay facing the cup on the table "I thought that leaving him with the Miraculous would be the best option, so you could talk to him... But apparently not even this as planned".

"Adrien lost a lot that day, Marinette. You should not blame yourself for that" He replied gently.

She looked back at the man, his words reminding her of random flashes of battle, especially of Nathalie. The reminder of the figure of the secretary rising from the floor by the elevator already transformed into Mayura in the darkness of the lair still made her shudder.

No threat was made, she already had a corrupt feather in her hands and was promptly using it to create a small monster that delayed them considerably.

In the midst of this little fight, she remembered Mayura weakening several times, Hawk Moth going to help her, and especially her final moments. A strong, uncontrolled cough began to take over the woman whose blood ran down both sides of her mouth, yet she still insisted on using her power. The second feather she created was never used.

Nathalie gave her life for what she believed and her last words before her body fell dead on the floor were "I don't mind losing my life for the man who does everything to get his family back."

"Marinette?" Fu's voice lifted her from those terrible memories.  
Shaking her head a little, trying to return faithfully to reality, she managed to pay attention to herself. "It seems Adrien was not the only one who shook himself" He continued.

"Sorry Master..."

"There's nothing to apologize about. You may not want to admit it to yourself, but the battle has also affected you and it's okay not to want to do this as long as you don't let those feelings become negative" The girl's bright blue eyes seemed to record every subtle move of the older man, even though he was just having some more tea. "Adrien just needs his own time, he'll come when he's ready." He smiled gently at her.

Marinette returned the gesture and finally managed to take her tea, taking her cup and bringing it to her mouth with slow movements.  
Despite the positive words, there was something the Guardian hid from the girl. He knew how sadness could corrupt a person, Gabriel was proof of that, and he feared that the same thing would happen to Adrien. The pure heart that made him chosen to become Chat Noir could be the same as ruin.

Finishing his tea, he wished with all his might, to be wrong.

 

* * *

 

 _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_, was being closed. Sabine tended to the last customers of the evening while Tom arranged some things in the kitchen also preparing for the closing of the establishment.

"Honey, I'm worried. It's late and Marinette has not returned yet" Tom commented as he came out of the kitchen carrying the apron between his fingers.

"Our daughter is Ladybug. I'm sure someone who was facing Hawk Moth will be able to get home safely after midnight" Sabine commented, approaching him and kissing his face.

"You know that does not make me less worried, our little girl is only fifteen..."

"Tom..." She gave him a suggestive look "She and Tikki are fine.

"That's right, my dear" He sighed a little disheartened, but relaxed his shoulders.

"Mind if you finish closing? So I can advance some things up there" She tried to change the subject so he would not worry about it anymore.

"All for my queen" It was Tom's turn to kiss her face. Sabine laughed a little, feeling the touch of her husband's mustache with her face and watching him go to the front of the store before heading for the stairs that led to the house.

Turning on the kitchen light, she hummed an excited song as she opened one of the cabinets while she searched for something without realizing that she was being watched by voracious eyes.

Chat Noir was in a nearby building and thanks to his sharp eyesight, provided by his Miraculous, he could clearly see everything that was happening at the Dupain-Cheng house. Leaning on all four, like a real cat, even his tail moved like it.

"Master..." Said Nooroo, appearing inside the boy's suit. The kwami couldn't wait in the mansion while his new master left without giving explanations, especially given the conditions he was in.

"Quiet Nooroo..." His voice was still hoarse, coming out like a whisper. He was not using his ability to control the kwami by saying this "It will be fast..."

The kwami couldn't argue, just re-entered his suit. Chat pulled the zipper up again and returned it to "his place" and returned to watch the house over the bakery. The commercial lights were still on, and there was no sign of Tom. He managed a wicked grin before jumping from the building he was in.

Tom had finished sweeping the bakery floor and was ready to join Sabine when the sound of glass breaking was heard at the cry of his wife calling his name.

He also shouted her name as he climbed the stairs, hearing the sound of some things falling, but unfortunately encountering a messy and empty kitchen upon arriving in the enclosure.

Some things that were supposed to be on the table now lay on the floor, fallen chairs, the refrigerator door open and mostly the window completely destroyed with shards scattered all over the floor.

Tom still approached to try to see something, some clue, some trace, but the night darkness would not allow anything to be seen, even in the city of lights. Running desperately for the wall phone in the kitchen, he pressed the auto-dial button, waiting eagerly. "Marinette? Sweety?"

"Hi Papa. Did something happen?" She had noticed a change in his voice.

"Thank God you are safe dear" He sighed relieved, running his hand over his face "Marinette, someone... Or something... Invaded the house and took your mother!"

It was possible to hear a scream from the girl on the other side of the line along with some falling objects. He overheard she talking to someone, probably Fu, even though it was not possible to understand the words spoken. Soon she turned her attention to the call with her father. "Papa, I'm coming home, please, wait for me".

The call was muted. Tom feared for his daughter's safety, even though he knew she would wear the ladybug costume to get home faster. Putting the phone on the hook with some regret, she sighed again tearfully.

 

* * *

 

The elevator brought Adrien back to his father's office. Now out of the darkness of the lair, even in the dim light, it was possible to see the dark circles forming on the boy's face. He didn't have to take a step to see Gorila approaching.

The security guard, despite his typical serious expression, possessed a discreet and characteristic smile where the years of service soon made Adrien recognize it. Approaching, the boy allowed his body to fall on his, resting his head on the hard and strong chest of the man.

In response, Gorila put a hand on the teenager's back and left it there, in a gesture of comfort and affection. Both remained there indefinitely, being watched by the kwamis until Adrien let out a sigh. "I need your help, my friend ..."


	3. Transforme Moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!!
> 
> After... How much time? Well... I'm trying to fix everyting in my life and for now it's pretty good. The fic is almost complete too, 10 chapters I think, but something always can change :x
> 
> Thnaks for everyone who still want to read it and thanks all new readers <3

A dry cough was accompanied by the sound of Gabriel's glasses falling to the floor at his feet. The man could barely stand and still use a piece of iron as a support to keep fighting.

The Butterfly's Miraculous had been torn from his chest. Ladybug sought to take advantage of the transformation time, she had yet to see that her Talisman had not served to completely defeat the villain.

"Stop fighting!" Chat shouted also leaning on his staff "You can still fix things! Think for a moment about your son!" Tried to control the crying so as not to burst into tears.

"What would two teenagers understand?" He laughed mockingly "All I do is for my son! But you would never understand the pain of a man who lost everything!

"You still have him! Adrien, isn't it?" Ladybug added.

“Adrien deserves a family again. I'll bring Emilie back even if I have to kill you for that!"

Gabriel managed to balance without the iron and used it to attack. Chat was paralyzed, couldn't and probably didn't even want to dodge the attack. Ladybug stepped against the man to protect his partner. The sound of iron hitting the floor was the last thing Adrien remembered.

 

* * *

 

The dawn was beginning to shine through the window, especially the opening in the glass, striking Adrien's face. The boy looked up at the dawn trying to make his eyes get used to the brightness.

"Any moment now..." He murmured, adjusting the butterfly brooch over his shirt.

In his left hand was a clipped newspaper page where the highlight was the story about Ladybug finally defeating Hawk Moth. On the sides you could see little notes about the villain actually being Gabriel Agreste along with the brief briefing on his condition at the hospital.

Sabine was on the floor near the wall with her hands tied behind her back. The woman no longer recognized her Sunshine Prince, as she herself called him a few weeks ago.

Adrien had become very special to her, not only because he was her daughter's passion, but because he was passionate himself. She treated him like a real son, and when she found out he was Chat Noir, maybe she couldn't be happier than he already was, after all, the hero also had a special place in her heart.

The boy in front of her wasn't Adrien, couldn't believe it. The ends of his torn sleeves were evident in the lean silhouette of his body. Even as the light slowly spread through the room, it was hard to see more than his black shadow.

"You know you don't have to do this, Adrien" She said.

She had managed to exchange a few words with him since she had woken up in the lair, and believes inwardly that she could change the boy's head a little. He was disturbed and its easy to understand why. He just needed a light to get him out of that sinking darkness.

"What do you know about me, Mrs. Cheng?" He glanced at her over his shoulder, completely crumpling the paper over his hand.

"Enough to know what other means can be found to help, you don't have to do that."

"Believe me, I know... I... I've sunk pretty low..." He turned to her and started walking toward her as he said, "But whatever I do, you deserve it..."

"Adrien..."

"Quiet!" He interrupted her before could say more by throwing the paper ball at Sabine, striking her head with a certainty.

Seeing what he had just done, he withdrew his trembling hand, and then he realized that had accidentally stepped on a picture frame with his family photo in it. Probably there because of his father. The last photo he had taken with his mother, the one that had become the picture over the fireplace in the dining room.

"I'm the bad guy now... And that's fine..." He murmured in an insane laugh "But It's no fault of mine and you know... Some justice at last will be served."

He glanced sideways with a mischievous smile on his face. Gorilla had just arrived at the hiding place holding a cushion, small and fluffy, where in its center was the Peacock's Miraculous next to the blue kwami. He walked toward the man, shortening the distance as much as possible until he grasped the small object, leaving the frame on the fabric.

"Please listen!" Sabine kept trying.

"Now it's time to step up or it's time to back down" Finished tucking the second brooch under the first, making the feathers point down. "And there's only one answer for me..."

Plagg and Nooroo revealed themselves behind the bodyguard, both with worried faces. They looked at each other, then the cat looked at the sleeping kwami on the pillow and addressed the partner.

"Kid, wearing three Miraculous is too dangerous."

"And Duusu is sick, use her Miraculous..." Nooroo tried to complete.

Both were interrupted by the boy with a shout telling them to shut up and unconsciously he used the ability to make them mute. Nooroo shot a desperate look at Plagg who trying to make his lips part.

"Nooroo! Duusu!" He said the names aloud making the Miraculous shine, stretched his right arm perpendicular to the body with his fist clenched "Plagg! Transforme Moi!"

The three kwamis were pulled into their jewels. The traditional green glow that covered Adrien's body now divided the scene with blue and purple hues running down his limbs and torso.

The black clawed gloves covered his hands with the long sleeves of a long purple coat, it had a kind of tail resembling five feathers of a peacock's tail, and a single button closing below the two brooches on Adrien chest.

The high lapel was reminiscent of the Butterfly's Miraculous wings design and underneath it, which appeared to be a white high-necked, loose-fitting social outfit dropped over his belt and pants. This one was the same as Chat Noir suit, along with the short, paw-shaped boots.

The boy's hair was elegantly combed, being pulled back completely leaving a small tuft falling over his face while the strands were fastened with a rubber band creating a small pigtail.

Unlike his cat mask, close to his skin, the one he now wore was prominent, leaving his details evident, the right half being Mayura's control mask and the left half Hawk Moth's, both blending their colors on the bridge from his nose.

A staff of light began to spin in front of him, which was grasped firmly by his right hand near one end. The light faded, giving details to the object, making it resemble an adorned cane, thickening as it extended, resembling the black cat's staff.

From the back of his left hand a circular glow began to form a rigid peacock feather, rising until it crossed the crook of his elbow.

When opened his eyes, the beautiful green of your chrysolites now possessed was filled with red from a tourmaline.

It was the first time he had used more than one Miraculous and could feel that incredible power coursing through her body, but he couldn't enjoy it for long. Felting his legs weaken, one knee hit the floor and he was able to lean on the cane. He gave a dry cough spitting a large amount of blood that spilled across the floor beneath his feet.

Gorilla still stepped toward him to help him, but stopped when he heard him laughing. Sabine in turn didn't hide her concern.

"Adrien!" She shouted.

"It's time to see what this power can do, right, Mrs. Cheng?" He said turning to her and getting to his feet. In his hand, a black feather cast the same sparkle from his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Luka was sitting on the deck of his house serenading her sister and mother. The women reveled in the sound of the boy's guitar as a strange shock wave hit the boat causing it to sway to the point of knocking several things to the ground.

"What the heck..." Commented Anarka helping her daughter to get up.

Luka looked in the direction that the wave came and ended up dropping the guitar so scared that it was.

The same wave completely eradicated all the windows of Le Grand Paris. Chloe rushed from her room to the balcony and it would be no exaggeration to say that the girl's scream could have been heard downstairs. She dropped to her knees with both hands holding her mouth in horror at the black cloud forming over the Agreste Manor.

The cloud slowly formed and grew sideways, having a flatter top, resembling the famous mushroom clouds. Reddish rays formed its full length.

Alya and Nino were at Pont des Arts when the impact hit them, not as hard as in the rest of the city. The brunette soon took her cell phone out of her pocket as she dragged her boyfriend by the arm toward the strange event.

Marinette's cell phone rang relentlessly and Tikki had to warn of the girl of it since the girl was so airy that the ringing of the phone didn't seem to affect her.

"Hello? Alya?" She said.

"Marinette! Where are you?" was almost shouting.

"At home, why?

"And you don't see that?"

"That?" Strange arched his eyebrow and decided to open the round window of his room.

Looking to one side, she saw nothing much, but when looked the other way she gave a thin scream, as if her voice was being pulled into her body and dropped the device to the floor with Alya screaming your name.

Tikki approached, wondering what had happened, but broke off even before the sentence was over, as the eyes focused on the growing cloud.

"Hawk Moth was defeated Tikki!" Shouted the girl staring at the kwami "It was not to have Akumas in the city!

"That's not an Akuma, Marinette..." Her voice sounded rueful.

"So what is it?"

"You won't like to know..."

The kwami looked at her holder with a sad look, didn't know how to explain to her what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!! I did it!
> 
> I try to make the music lyric make sense in the fic and ins't perfect, I know, but I think is so beutifull like that.  
> And I hope everyone understand Adrien's clothing design.
> 
> Thnks for read  
> And drink water kids


	4. It's Show Time

An uncontrolled cough washed over Adrien, sending him crashing to the floor again, spitting several drops of blood. Gorilla approached him, but his help was denied, the boy had both trembling hands holding his cane and stood with difficulty. Panting, he claimed to be fine, even if everything showed otherwise. Another feather appeared in his hand.

The bodyguard walked away, returning to Sabine's side. His gaze was fearful, it was obvious that even without understanding very well about the Miraculous, he was very worried about Adrien.

"He's a good boy" Sabine whispered "I'm sure Ladybug will come to help soon."

Gorilla nodded slightly, staring momentarily at the ground until he noticed a white butterfly flying. They both began to pay attention to their surroundings, the insects that had been missing since Hawk Moth's defeat were returning, seeming to be summoned by the feather in Adrien's hand.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug leaped through the buildings until she reached the balcony of your house, without taking the transformation, entered the skylight and descended the stairs to the room where Alya, Nino, Luka and your father were waiting.

"Where's Chloe?" Asked the ladybug looking for her as she handed the Miraculous to the companions.

"She doesn't answer the phone" Alya commented "I think we'll have to pay a little visit to the Queen Bee".

"Alya, I need you to make sure she gets the Miraculous" she handed the extra box to her friend.

"Did something happen, Marinette?" Asked Luka before opening his own box.

"Unfortunately I can't join you now, there is something important I need to do" She commented not looking directly at him "You need to take care of everything until I return. Please find Chloe and try to stop Adrien".

"I don't know what's that important, but I trust you, just be careful."

"I will, don't worry" She managed a smile for him.

Luka returned the gesture and opened the box, revealing Sass who seemed very pleased to see him.

"I trust you too, Marinette" Nino said as he opened his box and make a touch with Wayzz.

Alya looked at her friend a little fearfully, both seemed to talk by the look as they stared staring at each other for a long time, at the end, the brunette sighed a little sad, opening her box for Trixx to leave and put the necklace immediately.

"Let's take care of everything, don't worry".

"I know you will, you are the best heroes of Paris" Her smile widened when looking at all friends "I promise to be as soon as possible".

The mood was very conducive to a group hug, but again something seemed to hit Paris. It seemed instinctive to follow Ladybug back to her own room and climb onto the balcony. It could see the cloud of butterflies flying over the city sky and spreading like a plague.

They were visibly different. They weren't white, so they weren't pure. Nor were black like the corrupted butterflies of Hawk Moth. They were red like of Scarlet Moth's, but not so vivid. They were a bright cherry red, the same color as the rays around the black cloud. These rays began to stir.

Black beams tore from the cloud like lightning streaking in random directions in various corners of the city, seeming to guide the swarm of butterflies. Even with none of them hitting a spot near the bakery, it was possible to hear the screams of terror and panic that were beginning to spread throughout the city.

"I don't have much time" Ladybug said, turning to her friends as she picked up her yo-yo "We need to be quick".

Everyone agreed and each invoked their transformation. The three heroes left for Le Grand Paris. Ladybug was ready to throw her yo-yo off when her father called in a sad, almost inaudible, voice.

"Promise me you'll be careful, dear"

"I always do, Papa" She approached and gave him a big hug "I'll bring Mama back before you miss her."

As she said this, threw the object away and jumping down the railing. Tom didn't know where she would go, but waited for her to retire to say:

"I'm already miss..."

 

* * *

 

As the trio moved through the city and tried to fend off the lightning that seemed to want to hit them, they finally understood what was going on. That was different from the Akumas or Amoks.  
 They were completely corrupting people, turning them into black creatures with pink fissures coming out of their bodies and extremely violent, attacking everything that moved in front of them. Protecting civilians has become more important than going to Chloe.

There didn't seem to be a prerequisite for new victims, the black rays just fell and if you were hit you would become one of them. The transformation seemed to be agonizing. It was heartbreaking to hear them screaming in pain until their bodies were already filled with corruption, turning them into cries of fury.

A large shop window of a shop was shattered as more "of them" were looking for a way out of Viperion's newly blocked door using a car crashed in the street. Rena Rouge was protecting a group trying to escape a bus that had also toppled over while Carapace kept a new horde away.

When the area seemed clear, they continued toward the hotel, trying to protect as many people as possible until they were surrounded. Most creatures approached slowly, like real zombies, yet there were those who ran and attacked tooth and nail like real animals.

Rena had just knocked out one of them using her flute when she heard a voice shouting "look out". There was nothing at her sides, she just had time to look up and see the black light approaching before being covered by Carapace. It bounced off as it hit the tortoise shield, hitting a nearby wall, breaking it, and eventually hitting someone who was hiding.

"Good to know we can avoid that" She commented.

"But they keep coming" Viperion warned.

Nino was about to raise his arm again to summon his power when Rena jumped over him forcing him down and covering his mouth to interrupt him.

"We need to save our powers for the final boss" She warned.

"What do we do then?" Took the opportunity to throw his shield, acting like a boomerang, he managed to stop the advance a little more.

"Viperion!" Approached him taking his hand and handing the box of Miraculous "Go to Chloe, we will try to hold them here".

"Are you sure? What if they catch you?"

"Even if we were, only you can soften Chloe's stubborn head" She winked at him.

"That's right" He agreed, though didn't want to "Just be careful, please".

Both nodded. The plan was to each run in one direction and lure the creatures while Viperion could scale the buildings to Le Grand Paris. Of course life would not be easy, having to knock down several opponents who somehow made it to the rooftops.

The first thing the boy noticed was the tense atmosphere as he also approached the mansion. It was as if his body doubled or tripled in weight with each leap. His chest felt tight, even breathing was hard. The place looked like a ghost town where only traces of destruction were left in the completely windowless building.

Landing on the penthouse, he focused on the curtains swaying in the wind. Glancing back briefly, felt the dark energy seeming to repel him, as if nothing were welcome around. He walked slowly into the girl's room, stepping on the scattered shards of glass, feeling some breaking with his weight. He called by Chloe without much success entering more and more.

A chill ran down his body as he watched the environment in complete mess. It was dark and only the sound of the swaying curtains seemed to be heard. His voice seemed to be lost in the air. He headed for a fallen cabinet wondering if the girl might be hiding there when heard a shard breaking behind him. Even with his increased reflexes from Miraculous he could only defend himself against the attacks he received by raising both arms against his face.

He was struck constantly while a shrill voice filled the room. Taking slow steps backward trying to understand what was being said, but Chloe was too agitated for anything to be understood. He grabbed both of her arms, holding her tightly and make her drop the purse was using to attack him

"Chloe, calm down! It's me! Viperion!"

The blonde was tear-streaked, her eyes swollen from crying. Her hair was a mess, the clothes dirty and your face and arms a little bruised. She was still trying to break free of the hero's grip, but in vain. Even if Luka wasn't transformed she would not have the strength to do so, she was too exhausted and could only fall to her knees making him keep up with the movement, kneeling before her.

"Chloe, what happened?" He let her go, watching her put both hands to her face.

"It's all Ladybug's fault..." She sobbed a little "It's all... Marinette Dupain-Cheng's fault!" Seemed to spit the name of the girl, her voice charged with anger "This would not have happened if she hadn't been so incompetent!"

"You're overeacting Chloe..." He tried to keep yourself cool, hated to hear anyone speak ill of anyone, especially Marinette.

"I'm not!" She lowered her hands to stare at him, seeming to want to slap his face "She didn't need us when she went to defeat Hawk Moth and now she does when she saw the shit she did? My Adrikins wouldn't be like this if she had asked for help! No one would be like this! Mom... Dad... Sabrina... Even Jean... Something...

"I understand your frustration, Chloe" He rested his hand gently on her shoulder "But there was no way Ladybug or anyone could foresee what would happen. She did it thinking was acting right, but we are just people, we make mistakes... Importantly this is a mistake we can fix" He showed her the box" But we can't do it without our queen".

She stared in disbelief at the small box then looked briefly at the boy who had a tender smile on his face. Swallowing her crying a little and wiping her face, she gently took the object from his hand and opened it. Pollen's brilliance seemed to bring the girl's room to life again.

"Hello, my queen, how may I serve you this time" The kwami said in a bow.

"Pollen" Put the clip in her hair "It's show time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Kim's transformation is "Show Time" but in Brazil when Chloe transforms for the first time she say "Pollen, it's show time" and I just love it and want to keep it in this fic.


End file.
